Adventures in Babysitting
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: Multi chapter BL story. Both Brooke and Lucas have been skating around their feelings for each other... What will happen when they both agree to babysit Jamie while Naley goes on vacation! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Babysitting

"God I am so glad Nathan and I are getting away for the weekend. We've really needed some

time alone without having to worry about anything or anyone."

"I know what you mean Tutormom... Being away from New York has been so good for me. I

feel so much more relaxed without Victoria bitching at me every 10 seconds."

"I'm just glad you're back Brooke! I missed having my best friend around for so long... But enough

about that! You and Lucas babysitting together is going to be interesting... I mean you two keep

beating around the bush instead of just admitting how you feel about each other."

Brooke's mind begins to wander and she starts thinking about times she's shared with Lucas.

**"Should we shake on it or just make out now?"  
**_"All work and no Brooke make Luke a boring boy."  
_**"I give a rats ass about you too."**  
_"Brooke, I never meant to hurt you..."_  
_"That doesn't really matter, Lucas. Cause in the end it all hurts just the same."  
_**"I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things. With you.  
To remind myself, if I ever get a second chance, I'd never let you go again."  
**_"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. Like before. Coz you hurt me  
so bad and I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of you and the  
way that you make me feel and I know that doesn't matter now, after what  
I did but I just thought that you should know. This is how I spent my summer,  
Luke. Wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it."  
_**"I love you, Lucas. And i probably always will..."  
**_"Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not even sure that she knows it."_

Brooke is brought out of her thoughts by Haley calling to her

"Brooke?? Brooke are you still there?"

"Sorry Haley, I'm here. I'm just trying to figure out how i let you convince me to babysit with Lucas!"

"Oh god Brooke, not again! You arent going to die from being in the same room with him!"

"Haley you dont understand... I'm scared that the minute I'm alone with him..."

"What Brooke, what are you so scared of?" Haley asked sympathetically.

"I'm scared that he'll look at me with those baby blue eyes of his... and just see everything I'm thinking.

And if he sees what I'm thinking, he'll start acting all charming and next thing you know I'll be telling him

everything I've been thinking for the past couple of weeks!"

"And why exactly would that be so bad?"

"Haley! You know why, dont make me say it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said playing dumb.

"Ughhh!!! You drive me crazy Haley James Scott! You know how i feel about him..."

"I dont think i know! Remind me again how you feel about him."

"You are such a bitch sometimes Haley! You know that i..."

Before she could get her words out, Jamie came running in the kitchen.

"Mama, mama!"

"What is it sweetheart, mommy is on the phone with Brooke!"

"Daddy said he cant find the tickets anywhere."

"WHAT?! Oh my god, Brooke I've got to go find the tickets! I'll see you in a few hours ok."

Brooke just laughed at the chaos that was the Scott family.

"See you in a bit tutormom."

After she got off the phone with Haley, Brooke started thinking about what Haley had said.

Why would it be so bad for Lucas to know what she was thinking?? What was she really thinking?

"Ughhh how do you always do this to me Lucas Eugene Scott! Get out of my head, get out of my heart!

I dont want to love you but i cant stop..."

Nobody really knew why it was so hard for Brooke to open back up to Lucas, not even Haley.

Despite everything they had overcome, Brooke and Lucas we're still nothing if not dramatic.

The day that Brooke finally decided to go and talk to Lucas about how she was feeling, she overheard

him arguing with Peyton and just assumed he still had feelings for her.

Little did Brooke know, Peyton was trying to convince Lucas to tell Brooke how he feels about her...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Alright Jamie, you behave for Auntie Brooke and Uncle Lucas ok."

"I will momma! Have fun on vacation."

"We will sweetie, mommy is going to miss you so much!" Haley said tearing up while

she hugged Jamie goodbye.

"Come here kiddo, give your dad a hug goodbye. Have fun this weekend ok?"

"I will daddy!"

"Ok Hales, we have to go or we'll miss our flight."

Nathan practically had to pull her out of the house to get her to leave.

"Alright baby scott, what do you want to do while we wait for Uncle Luke to get here?

"Will you draw with me?" He asked giving her a cute smile.

"Of course i will! But i cant promise that I'll be very good..."

"That's ok Auntie Brooke, momma cant draw too good either!"

"Neither can you're daddy... Haha so where did you learn to draw so well?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I'm just talented Aunt Brooke!" Jamie replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes you are baby scott!"

"Aunt Brooke! I told you before, I'm not a baby!"

"Aww I know sweetie, but you are the baby of the Scott family so you're baby scott to me!"

"Well... Ok i guess that makes sense." Jamie said after thinking about it for a minute.

So Brooke and Jamie sat together drawing pictures. Brooke was so into her drawing that

she didnt notice that Jamie's drawing was of her and Lucas with the words, 'Auntie Brooke

and Uncle Lucas Forever!' So they kept drawing, Jamie added in himself and his floppy

earred bunny, Chester, and Brooke kept drawing new designs she had imagined. Before they

knew it, 40 minutes had went by.

"Hellooo, is there anybody home?" Lucas called out as he stepped inside.

"Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke we're in here!!" Jamie shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, what are you and Aunt Brooke doing?"

"We're drawing pictures, do you want to see mine?" He asked excitedly.

"You bet i do! I always look forward to your next drawing" Lucas told him patting his head.

Lucas couldnt help but laugh when he looked at the picture. Brooke must not have

seen this, he thought to himself. If only Jamie had any idea how much Lucas would

like that picture to be true...

"What's so funny Luke?" Brooke asked him curiously.

"Oh its nothing is it Jamie." He gave him a wink signaling for him to play along.

"Ooh yea... It's nothing Auntie Brooke, you dont have to look at it!"

"Oh no, no, no baby scott! Dont think you can fool me that easily!"

Brooke darted straight at Lucas but he managed to jump out of her way.

"Aww what's the matter Brookie," Lucas said taunting her "cant reach high enough to

take it from me huh?"

"Oh real mature Lucas, real mature..." Brooke replied laughing before she started

to chase him around the kitchen.

"Come on Brooke, if you run a little faster maybe you can catch me!"

And she was just about to catch him when she slipped and fell flat on her butt.

"Oww, oww oh my god, Lucas my ankle! I think i sprained it."

Lucas rushed over to her immeadiately and bent down to help her. But just as

he got down on the floor with her she reached out and snatched the picture.

"Haha I got the picture!" She said sticking out her tongue and making a face.

"So, lets see what baby scott drew that was soooo funny."

She unfolded the picture and saw Jamie and Chester, her and Lucas, and then

she noticed it... 'Auntie Brooke and Uncle Lucas Forever!'

"Ummm... Jamie, sweetie, your Uncle Luke and I arent together sweetheart... Where

did you get that idea from?"

"You're not together?" Jamie asked sounding a bit sad.

"No buddy, Aunt Brooke is just my friend..."

Jamie looked at them like he didnt understand.

"Sweetie what's wrong? It's not a bad thing to be friends with somebody..." Brooke told

him while rubbing his back.

"But, but I hear momma telling Aunt Peyton, "Remember Peyton, people that are meant to

be together always find their way in the end... It's just taken Brooke and Lucas a little bit

longer then most people."

"You're mommy said that to Aunt Peyton?"

"Yup! And she said that you and Uncle Lucas need to stop beating around the... umm

around the tree."

"You mean around the bush buddy?"

"Yeah, around the bush!"

"Well Jamie i dont know what to tell you sweetie... You're Uncle Luke and I, its hard

to explain." Brooke said struggling to think of a good explanation for a four year old.

"Yea buddy, Aunt Brooke and I... well we used to date. But now we are just friends."

"Why are you just friends?" Jamie asked him, wanting a real explanation.

"Well you see buddy..."

"It's complicated sweetie. Aunt Brooke doesnt want to talk about it right now ok?

Let's get you some dinner and then we can do something fun!"

"Ok, can we have macaroni and cheese and hamburgers?!?"

"Sure thing buddy! Why dont you and Aunt Brooke clean up your crayons and I'll

go get started on dinner."

Brooke was relieved that Jamie didnt press them anymore about why they werent

a couple. It was bad enough having to think about all the things that went wrong everytime

she thought about taking another chance with him... But to try and explain it to Jamie...

that would just be too much for Brooke...

Next chapter:

Brucas play a fun game with Jamie

Lucas and Brooke talk about their relationship

Plus more!


End file.
